Academy Intro (BZPRPG)
Zyrul's Power A Toa of Earth named Kakolo awakes one day, and decides to venture outside and spar with the other Academy Toa currently training. Meanwhile, a Toa of Plasma by the name of Kaiden (who feels superior to many of the other students) unsheaths his blade and sets the ground on fire, not expecting it to spread as quickly as it does. Next thing he knows, a nearby tree is in flames. Kaiden backs way from the apparent act of arson, hoping someone else will take care of it. Kakolo sees the engulfed tree and uses his Akaku to see Kaiden hiding behind it. In the mood for a spar, Kakolo surprises the Toa of Plasma and knocks his mask off with his staff. Zyrul looks over the field in a balcony down at the students who are chatting, arguing, and in some cases, fighting. Annoyed at the lack of discipline of some of the students, Zyrul swoops over the rail and approaches Kakolo and Kaiden. Instead of just dousing the fire, he freezes the tree solid, and then in a flash, reduces the tree to pieces of wood and puddles of water. The other students looked in awe at the Academy leader's power. He promptly punishes both Toa, and sentences them to scrub the North Wall of the Academy... with their Kanohi masks. The Seed A Toa of Fire named VakamaMetruNui (or VMN for short) walks down the hallway on the left side. Upon seeing Zyrul approaching on the right side, he puts his fist over his heartlight, a required salute of respect to the Headmaster. When Zyrul is out of sight, VMN grimaces. He despises the leader and wants him gone, but neglects to do anything this instant because he knows he will need help. That night, VMN decides to visit Zyrul in his office in order to possibly stop him without violence. He sees Kakolo scrubbing the North Wall on his way to this Headmaster's office, and when he arrives, he knocks on the door. When Zyrul opens, VMN demands that the Headmaster stop turning non-destined Matoran into Toa. Zyrul angrily threatens to call the guards on the Toa of Fire, and then slams the door. Also angered by the confrontation, VMN turns and walks away, convinced that he must start a rebellion to set things as they should be. He leaves the Academy and embarks on a search for other Toa to help his cause. Kyshim Zyrul knows that VMN is deeply in the minority in terms of the ethics of Toa Metamorphosis. Had it been much later in the night and if the student had not been involved in some recent activities that would question his disappearance, he would have dealt with him then and there. But he resorted to mere threats -- he was too busy thinking. Zyrul grimaces. He is annoyed with the lack of discipline in some of his students, which is one of his top virtues. He considers using the Enforcers, aka the Elite, servants of Zyrul who use their power to instill fear into the students; just then there is a knock on the door. Zyrul tells the person in the hallway to come in. It's Kyshim, one of the Enforcers. Zyrul snaps at Kyshim for the intrusion and demands to know the Enforcer's business. Kyshim brings news of the "drones" that they are making, who have skills in Electricity and can stun their foes. Kyshim tells the Headmaster that there are currently 40 of these drones. Zyrul demands 50 by next week, so that he can introduce them after the tournament. Alarm Someone calls the appearance of Dark Hunters out, and word quickly spreads. Toa of Elecricity, Pohaka is talking to Kakolo and Kaiden when they hear the news. They jump in surprise as they are scrubbing the North Wall, and a Toa of Fire named Dwin also hears the announcement from his room while practicing his fighting skills on dummy sets. The Toa, using a special ability, shape-shifts into a Nui Rama and flies out of his window. A female Toa of Acid named Rahkar, a male Toa of Electricity named Vorpal, and VMN rush outside the practice rooms when they hear the news of Dark Hunters. One Dark Hunter is a large brown Titan with six arms, who trudges through the grassy fields outside, an evil grin on his face. Another is black with red eyes, outside next to the brown Titan. A crowd of Toa, including a Toa of Density named Seshu, are near the doorway inside. Dwin transforms into an Ussal Crab using his unique Energized Protodermis-derived powers, and scurries into the shadows. Several Toa appear on the scene, rising up to the challenge of the intruder, but scared deep down and praying for the swift arrival of Zyrul. Someone then remembers the three Toa (Pohaka, Kakolo, and Kaiden) who are outside where the Dark Hunter is rampaging. Rahkar feels a lurch of fear and sympathy for the three Toa. She joins the fray and fights the Titan. After being pushed up against a wall, she does an acrobatic maneuver. She activates her Miru, but it doesn't work as it should. She hits the ground and blacks out. A flaming arrow is narrowly blocked as it approaches her, and she is rendered conscious after a few moments. Lazok, Toa of Earth, bravely joins the fray as well. Together, Rahkar, Vorpal, Pohaka, Seshu, Lazok, VMN, and several other Academy students valiantly battles the Dark Hunters until Zyrul arrives. He makes short work of the threat like it is nothing, then turns around and walks back inside. Like before, the student watched in awe and in shock. There is also deep sadness -- many students were killed in battle. Slowly, with the battle being over, the student filed back inside. Some students form small groups to pursue the surviving Hunters. One such group, which includes Seshu and Lazok, bite off more than they can chew when they attempt to fight a Ragdoll Hunter, who singlehandedly defeats all of them before retreating. Treachery Back in Zyrul's office, Kyshim rampages in, angered that the "Dark Hunters" were forced to flee. In actuality, the warrior was recruited by Zyrul in order to weed out the weaklings; Kyshim himself had been fighting in the battle, disguised as the leader of the Dark Hunters. However, things got out of control and Zyrul had to step in. Kyshim is furious that he was sent on a mission that he failed because of the very person who sent him. He tries to fight Zyrul, but Zyrul is too quick, and he subdues the Enforcer. Kyshim hired those hunters to attack the Academy, and he fears he will be held responsible for their failure. Zyrul instructs Kyshim to disable the group who sent the hunters to be employed by Kyshim, and after some talking, the flustered Enforcer picks up his helmet and walks out of Zyrul's office. The Minority and the Coming of Takanuva After the battle, Lazok brings up Zyrul in a conversation with two of the other fighters. Like VMN and Pohaka, Lazok also has doubts about Zyrul. He sees something odd about the Headmaster, but he can't put his finger on it. Meanwhile, Kakolo and Kaiden resume cleaning the North Wall the next day, as ordered by Zyrul, despite the Ceremony of the Gone taking place that day. Zyrul isn't worried about the fallen recruits, as soon they will be replaced by drones. Summoning a bird, he scribbles a note down and gives it to the bird to deliver to someone called The Phantom. His motive is to regain trust among possible cynics like Lazok and VMN. These cynics, which Zyrul calls "The Minority", get the Headmaster's attention, and he summons a being who seems to be Takanuva. He calls a grand meeting of the student body. Zyrul introduces the as Takanuva, his spirit in Toa form once more. However, his eyes are blood red, and a few people in the gathering notice Zyrul's devious expression. After the meeting, the two enter Zyrul room. The being is clearly a masquerade as Takanuva, fulfilling this role in exhange for conquest, treasure, and revenge. Lazok notices the red eyes, and now is more doubtful than ever. Rising Doubt VMN and Pohaka stand and watch Zyrul introduce Takanuva. Both are doubtful, just like Lazok. Thus, it seems that the ploy did not work for the intended. After the speech, VMN and Pohaka go their separate ways, Pohaka resolving to have a talk with the headmaster. VMN, Vorpal, and a newcomer named Rikhu meet up some time after the speech. All three felt uneasy about the arrival of Takanuva. Something obviously was not right. Coincidentally, Pohaka meets up with VMN again on his way to Zyrul's office. Pohaka proclaims that they need an alliance. VMN agrees, and they warn each other to be careful, keep Unity apprised. VMN, along with a few classmates (Toa Skover, Hokol, and Tengi) that share his thoughts, continue talking and planning. Lazok passes by, and is drawn to the group who has similar feelings he does. Later Dwin overhears and also joins in on the conversation. They discuss what they should do about Zyrul -- assessing his strengths, the odds of a successful rebellion, and the method they should use to get the information they need to proceed with this uprising. Pohaka tells Zyrul his grievances, and predictably, Zyrul doesn't take him seriously and patronizes the student. Earlier that morning, Rahkar is finally released from medbay, fully recovered from her injuries from the battle. She visits a friend's gravesite -- one who had died in the most recent battle with the Dark Hunters. The female Toa feels anger, and she silently blames Zyrul's meddling with Destiny for her friend's death. While Pohaka and some other Toa are talking with Zyrul, Rahkar is called in, and VMN invites himself in to ask Zyrul more ethics questions. The Toa's sentiments all seem to be the same: Matoran who aren't destined to become Toa should not become Toa. While this is going on, loyalists also catch wind of a possible rebellion. Toa Seshu and the "traitor" Skover plot and ponder what to do about the potential rebellion. Resistance Seshu is approached by Kyshim and complimented on his fighting skills. He is offered a position in the Elite. A Toa named Razekiel also decides to fight for Zyrul along with Seshu. Kyshim recruits them both into the Elite. Back in Zyrul's office, tensions rise. Trigger fingers get itchy and there is an urge to unsheathe swords. Zyrul senses what may happen, and swiftly attacks one of the Toa, sending him into a wall while at the same time donning his katanas. He pins the Toa against the wall, and the other students in the room ready their weapons. A fight breaks out almost instantaneously. Seshu barges into Zyrul's office, intending to apprehend (or even kill) the rebels. Lazok, VMN, Rahkar, Pohaka, Tengi, and a couple of other students get locked in combat with Zyrul and Seshu. Skover screams over the fighting (trying to end it), and everything quiets down. Skover has successfully ended this fight, but the war has just begun. Category: Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)